


Season 1

by Tikor



Series: STLL [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team STLL's falling strategies. Ozpin and Glynda chat. Partners found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, the art to meet the team at the center of the story:
> 
> Synthesis (Slate) Obsidian from the creative craim! I used  
> [Artists and Clients](https://artistsnclients.com/people/craim) to get in touch.
> 
> Tao Transparent from the mystical Bizir! I used  
> [Artists and Clients](https://artistsnclients.com/) to get in touch and the artist asked me to point folks there to see their work.
> 
>  
> 
> Lividity Ash from the talented [RaRa](http://r-a-r-a.deviantart.com/)! I used  
> [Artists and Clients](https://artistsnclients.com/) to get in touch.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, the action!

Tao Transparent is flying through the air with arms extended, his shields at maximum radius slowing his descent like parachutes. He crashes through the canopy and bends a branch as he lands feet-first on it. Smiling confidently, he plots the trajectory of his rebound. Instead, the branch breaks and he falls, arms flailing, to land on his backside on the forest floor.  
Tao: Oof!  
  
Lava Lake is seated on her cape flying through the air with ease. She looks for a clearing and drops near the ground where she jumps off the cape. Grabbing the edge of it, she swings it back to attach to her clothes without breaking stride as she skips forward into the forest, wings a-flutter.  
Lava: *makes two fists, throws one into the air* Yeah!  
  
Slate: *various grunts*.  
We see Synthesis (Slate) Obsidian throwing shards of glass downward while he falls. Below him, the black glass sprouts from the trees to form a series of three sloping inclines, each terminating with a sharp upward curve.. Slate narrows his eyes as he falls towards them. He slides through one, putting his hands above his head to slow his descent as he slides down while the glass shatters just inches behind him.. After the upturn he is shot slightly upward from one then falls into the next and repeats twice more, the last one landing him into a roll on the ground. He stands up and summons a one-handed axe and shield, smiling broadly. He then narrows his eyes and runs into the forest.  
  
Lividity Ash is falling through the air. Her face is tense with both nervousness and excitement. Her hip thrusters spin and orient her, slowing her descent. She gracefully falls below the canopy, then uses her telekinesis to cushion her landing where she sticks to a tree trunk like a climbing bear. She slides down leaving claw marks on the tree even through her hands are a foot away from the tree proper.  
  
A crow dives after Jaune with a determined look on its face. Suddenly the crow senses something behind it and veers off. Pyrrha's spear comes flying by and pins Jaune to a tree. The crow caws and flaps back to a higher altitude.  
  
Ozpin and Glynda stand on the cliff overlooking the forest.  
Glynda holds a scroll with some scenes of students completing their falling strategy. She speaks to Ozpin without looking at him.  
Glynda: No serious injuries on the landing. Not even Jaune. Is Qrow in place to intervene?  
Ozpin: With his niece and her half sister in the class I suspect he is.  
Glynda: Good. We wouldn't want to have another repeat of class 89's initiation.  
Ozpin sips from his mug.  
Glynda: *frowns at her scroll* Is it me or do they seem to get younger every year?  
Ozpin smiles then again sips from his mug.  
  
Lava skips through the forest, singing a tune and flapping her wings. She stops when she hears Slate whisper to her from the bushes.  
Slate: Hey you! Pipe down, and look over here.  
Lava looks Slate's way and beams at him.  
Lava: *excessively loudly* Partner! Great to meet you! I'm Lava Lake!  
Slate: Shhhh!  
Lava: Odd name, but I think I'll get used to it...  
Slate: Shhh!  
Lava: Shhh!  
Slate: *Slate stares at her with a Blake face* Call me Slate, just don't call me that now. I saw some Grimm over here, and hid. I hope they didn't hear you.  
Lava: Did you see which way they - *an ursa claw comes out of the foliage and Lava dodges it* - woah-ay-ya! Yup, they're here.  
Slate: Ye-ah! *He rushes at the Ursa with his shield and axe*  
The Ursa and Slate trade blows.  
Lava: Shoo!  
Lava detaches her cape, twirls it and switches it like a rolled towel at the Ursa. When it snaps it releases a flame. The Ursa flinches.  
Slate slashes the Ursa through the middle and then jumps back. It falls and disintegrates.  
Slate looks down on Lava with an approving frown.  
Slate: Good work. Do you know where the forest temple is?  
Lava: I don't know if it's the forest temple, but I did see some stone ruins flying down here.  
Slate: Lead me there, then, partner. *Slate smiles at Lava and she smiles back*  
  
Tao's eyes, even the sclera, are full-black as he watches Liv slide down the tree.  
Tao: How do you do that?  
Liv: Aaaugh! *she falls the rest of the way down, a short distance*. You scared me!  
Tao: You look like... a bear? *Tao stares at Liv intently*  
Liv: And you look like an idiot. What's with the eyes?  
Tao: Semblance. *He continues to stare at her, moving his head a bit for different angles, poking at a strand of purple the audience can see.*  
Liv: *Looks uncomfortable being so inspected* Creepy.  
Tao: Your aura looks full, but you have a fresh bruise on your neck. *Tao points at Liv's neck*. Where did you get it?  
Liv: It won't slow me down. *She shakes like a wet dog, the purple strands around her dissipate* I guess we're partners.  
Tao: *Looks startled* How did you change your aura like that?  
Liv: *Sighs dramatically* Shut up and follow me. *Walks off into the forest*  
Tao blinks his eyes back to normal, black irises and white sclera, then follows.  



	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL is recognized by Ozpin. Liv kicks the boys out of the dorm room.

Ozpin: And the retrieval of the white bishop pieces are Synthesis Obsidian, Tao Transparent, Lava Lake, Lividity Ash, known as team STLL, lead by Synthesis Obsidian.  
Slate nods, Tao smiles and slaps him on the shoulder blade, and Lava beams then hugs a very uncomfortable looking Liv.  
We see the scene fade to black.  
  
We see the scene pull out from Tao's black eyes as they stare out at the audience. After some more zooming out we see Tao staring at Liv. Liv swipes at him with her telekinesis and sends him spinning  
Liv: Don't stare at me with those eyes! I told you it's creepy.  
Tao: Where did you get that bruise, Liv? I mean the one on your hand, not your neck.  
Liv: In the forest. You were there, remember? The angry Grimm charging us? Giant claw swiping right at you? Me getting slashed so you wouldn’t? Any of this ringing a bell? Now stop looking at me!  
Slate gives the two a frown. Lava is smiling at them with her legs swinging off the bed she's sitting on in their dorm room.  
Slate: We'll be at a tactical disadvantage if we cannot observe each other, Liv.  
Liv: Then we'll be at a 'tactical disadvantage' in the dorm room. How am I supposed to be comfortable sleeping in the same room as you two guys, anyway?  
Lava: Liv, relax. *She waves her hand down like she is batting something away from her face. Lava is relaxed about the situation* We've known Slate all through Wavelength, he's a good guy. And they'll both exit the room any time we need, won't you boys? *Lava eyes Slate and Tao*  
Tao: *Tao tries to look innocent, holds up the scout salute* Of course we will!  
Liv: And you won't use those creepy eyes to stare through the walls, RIGHT?  
Tao: *eyebrow, still holding up the salute* How did you know about that?  
Liv: When you didn't notice that Ursa between us in the forest, I figured you could just see through anything.  
Slate: Not being able to see Grimm does seem less than optimal.  
Tao: *Blinks his eyes back to normal* I told you guys, I see aura. The Grimm don't have them, so I can't see them.  
Liv: Does the wall have an aura?  
Lava stares at Liv staring at Tao as he closes his eyes, opens them black and looks at the wall.  
Tao: Would you believe me if I said yes?  
Liv: *Frowns, pauses* No.  
Tao's eyes blink back to normal.  
Slate: C'mon, Tao, let's give the girls a chance to settle in.  
Lava's smile widens in the background.  
Slate and Tao walk out of the room. Liv sticks her head out into the hallway to watch them walk off, then retracts and slams the door, frowning. Slate and Tao meet Jaune and Lei Ren in the hallway.  
Jaune: Hey, Synthesis, is it? *Reaches out to shake Slate’s hand*  
Slate: *Shakes Jaune's hand* Call me Slate. This is Tao. And you're Lei Ren?  
Ren: *waves* It's good to meet you. Isn't Synthesis usually a girls' name?  
Slate: *frowns* Why do you think I go by Slate?  
Tao: *interjecting and changing the subject* So, your teammates needed some time in the room alone?  
Jaune: Yup.  
Tao: This is going to be a thing, isn't it.  
Ren nods. Jaune sighs.  
Jaune: A-yup.  



	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR beats team RWBY in Glynda's class while team STLL watches from the stands.

We're in Glynda's arena classroom. Glynda is holding her crop aloft. Team RWBY and team JNPR stare at each other from across the room.  
Glynda: *switches her crop downward* Begin!  
Nora shoots herself at team RWBY solo, laughing maniacally, then crushes one of Blake's shadows while Blake gets some slashes in on her. Yang punches Nora before she recovers and she flies off-screen. Pyrrha shoots Yang while she's still finishing her swing, Yang spins around and falls over.  
Yang: Woa-oh!  
Weiss and Ruby shoot ice balls at Jaune and Lei Ren, who dodge them and deflect them. They make ice-spikes where they land on the floor beyond the two. Yang gets up and flies at Jaune who shields one punch, parries another, dodges a third and gets creamed by a kick. Pyrrha chases Blake and throws her shield at Blake's semblance while her spear gets shot/tossed at the real Blake. The spear catches Blake in the stomach and sends her into the wall, but then bounces off as her aura deflects the impalement the spear would have inflicted.  
Glynda: Blake is out!  
Weiss surrounds Ren with glyphs. She begins to bounce between them but Lei Ren dodges and fires enough to disrupt her pattern. While doing so he doesn't see Ruby come in and slash him in the face with her scythe, knocking Ren on his back, then Ruby places her handle-spike on his chest. She smiles her feral smile looking down over her scythe as we see Ruby from Ren's point of view.  
Glynda: Ren, out!  
We see Ren get up and scramble out while Ruby regroups with Weiss and Yang. We see Jaune breathing heavily behind his shield, Pyrrha to his right with shield up and spear held at the ready and Nora to his left grinning and keeping her hammer in a low position.  
Yang charges this time and Nora gets an up-swing with the hammer in on her. While Nora has her hammer held above her head Weiss comes in and thrusts her sword at her several times. Nora is caught off guard and her aura drops to the red.  
Glynda: Nora, out!  
Jaune takes several swings at Ruby, who parries with her scythe and her boots in her acrobatic 'jumping around the scythe' way. After one of Jaune's wild swings we see Jaune's face make a realization.  
Jaune: Huh?  
We see the gun end of Ruby's scythe just before she pulls the trigger.  
Ruby: *Pulls the trigger* It's also a gun.  
Jaune flies by Pyrrha as she is having an intense thrust-parry exchange with Weiss. Pyrrha manages to trip and stab her, and Weiss goes rolling away.  
Glynda: Jaune and Weiss, out!  
Weiss: Shoot! *slams the ground with her fist while laying down.*  
Ruby and Pyrrha trade blows, but are interrupted by Yang falling back from the sky and slamming the ground with her fist. Pyrrha then melees with Ruby and Yang simultaneously. With her magnetism on her shield and spear plus her feet and fists she manages to dodge, strike and block both Ruby and Yang all at once until both their auras fall low enough for Glynda to call the match.  
Glynda: Victory for team JNPR!  
The crowd politely claps.  
Ruby: Pyrrha, that was awesome! You are so good!  
Pyrrha: I am only an average fighter.  
Ruby: What do you mean?! You're the best in the school.  
Pyrrha: I might be the best student. *humbly looks at her shield and spear* But what does that matter when on the battlefield with graduates? *shrugs*  
Weiss: You can't hold yourself to that standard, Pyrrha.  
Pyrrha: *resolute stare* I must if my enemies can.  
Glynda: Enough chat! Clear the arena for the next match.  
  
Slate: Are those the sisters you went to Signal with?  
Tao: Yup.  
Lava: Looks like they lost though. *She frowns an exaggerated pout*.  
Slate: *Points out Pyrrha* That girl has the right idea. It is your enemies that determine where you need to be as fighters and as a team, not your friends.  
Liv: Pick you enemies well, then.  
Tao: What if your enemies pick you?  
Lava: Then you blast them with all you've got! Phyeuw! *Hands mimicking an explosion*  
Tao puts his shield up slightly. Liv jumps back a bit. Slate stares at Lava unflinching, eyes narrowed. Lava giggles at her own joke oblivious to her teammates' cautious reactions.  



	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL catches up with Pyrrha and Jaune. Liv gets a call from her sister.

Team STLL is sitting at a mess hall table.  
Slate has his feet up on the table and his arms draped over the back of his chair.  
Yang: *Sexy voice* Hey there. *Points two fingers at Slate like guns, then motions her thumbs like a gun's hammer spur as she walks by*. Pow!  
Slate: 'Sup *gives her a smile and a nod as she walks by*  
Slate watches her go, Lava grins at Slate.  
Lava: Somebody has an admirer!  
Slate: *Blushes* Maybe. It's hard to tell what's a joke with Yang.  
Liv: Just walk up and ask her out, fearless leader.  
Slate: I'd put my chances at 50% success, 50% knocked through a nearby wall.  
Tao: What's life without rolling the dice?!  
Slate: I don't want to end up like Liv here. Where did you get that bruise, anyway?  
Liv covers her hand, which has a circular purple bruise on it.  
Liv: I -  
Jaune: Hey guys!  
Pyrrha waves.  
Lava: Pyrrha! You were so good in class the other day!  
Pyrrha: Oh, thank you!  
Tao: Better luck next time, Jaune.  
Jaune: *Nervous laugh* yeah, I'm working on it. I came over to ask, do you have any idea what's going on with that glowing... flower... thing... we're supposed two write about by Monday?  
Pyrrha: Jaune and I thought it was a lamp of some sort, but searching for flower lamp hasn't been very helpful. It is apparently a common furnishing.  
Slate: I thought professor Peach gave us little information on purpose, to see what we'd do without the right keywords to put in our scrolls.  
Tao: And leaning on fellow huntsmen is a perfectly valid path forward, isn't it, Slate?  
Slate crosses his arms and looks away.  
Tao: I saw that the flower had a strange aura, less like a flower and more like a lizard, weirdly. So I searched 'aura chameleon' and out came a whole bunch of pictures in different forms, some of which were flowers! So I think it's actually an animal, and I've been itching to sneak into the classroom with some flies to see if we can get it to transform.  
Liv: And I've been telling him he's crazy. Professor Peach is so protective of her greenhouse, there's no way we'll be able to sneak in without getting caught.  
Pyrrha: Liv does have a point.  
Jaune: Yeah, good luck with that. Thanks for the tip! Anything to get through homework a little faster these days is a big help.  
Pyrrha gives Jaune a disapproving look. They both exit.  
Lava: I wonder what's up with them?  
Liv: I've seen that Cardin guy bullying Jaune. And Velvet. It makes my blood boil. I bet Pyrrha doesn't approve either.  
Liv's scroll rings.  
Liv: I'm going to take this, catch up with you guys later.  
Lava: *smiles and waves* Later!  
Slate, Tao and Lava pick up their trays and exit the scene.  
Liv: Sis! I'm so glad you called me back!  
Liv's Sis: I received a letter saying my down payment has been payed for my prostheses.  
Liv: Isn't it great, sis! Even though I'm still in training they give us a small stipend for dust and stuff. I haven't spent any of it, instead I saved up to get you on the waiting list.  
Liv's Sis: Waiting list?  
Liv: Yeah! So that you can walk again. Won't that be great?  
Liv's Sis: Liv, I don't think you understand.  
Liv: What's not to understand? You can forget about what happened to you when we can run around the streets again, just like when we were kids.  
Liv's Sis: Here at the center I've found people who understand me. I, I don't think I want to walk again. I don't want to go back out into the world.  
Liv: *disbelieving* That's crazy! Don't you want to come visit me and my team here at Beacon? I bet I can get you some tickets for the Vytal tournament!  
Liv's Sis: No, I never want to see someone hurt again. Especially not for fun! You call that company and you ask for your down payment back. Take me off the list. You'd never be able to save up the full amount anyway.  
Liv: But, sis?  
Liv's Sis: I said I don't want your charity! Quit trying to fix me! Just... don't call back!  
Liv hears a ring tone. She slowly lowers her scroll. Her face is in shock.  



	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss duels Tao.

We're in Glynda's arena classroom. Slate, Liv and Lava are in the stands with the rest of the students.  
Slate: This is going to be quick.  
Lava: Have a little faith!  
Liv: Tao's going to shield some strikes at least.  
Slate: She's near the top of the duel rankings, and Tao near the bottom. Even if it isn't quick, I'm working on my encouragement speech.  
Lava: Maybe Glynda should choose matchups differently. When you put it like that it does seem unfair.  
Liv: It's still early in the year. How would you climb the duel rankings quickly if you never got a shot at the top?  
Slate: *flat intonation* Or learn when you're outmatched while you still have the aura to retreat.  
Down on the arena floor Glynda is looking at her scroll. Weiss and Tao have weapons out at the ready and are in fighting stances. Tao looks determined but overtense. Weiss looks confident and relaxed.  
Glynda: Begin.  
Weiss places a white glyph under herself and launches into an attack. She is deflected by a shield, but when she rapidly strikes again she disarms Tao of his shield. Tao jumps back and takes the shield from his shoulder to replace the one he lost from his wrist. With different sized shields he runs at Weiss and swings them offensively. Weiss dodges, deflects and is tripped by Tao's kick, but rolls out of the way of his downward shield strike. She jumps from her roll and strikes Tao at a distance with red dust from Myrtenaster. Tao is knocked away from Weiss and skids to a laying stop near the edge of the battlefield. Weiss charges up another white glyph to charge Tao. Time slows. Tao's eyes change to black. In his vision the world has gone to black, he sees only a white glowing ghost in the shape of Weiss, her glyph below her, and a spectral Glynda in the background. We see a close up of Weiss' runes spinning and glowing in slow motion, white against the blackness of the world in aura sight. Tao reaches out one hand from where he lays on the floor. One sword pops out of the glyph and all the motion in the glyph grinds to a halt. Weiss is thrown in a direction she did not intend.  
Weiss: What?!  
Tao throws his shields at Wiess and they bounce off of her as her aura deflects them. He gets up and starts running. Tao grabs new shields from his hips, spins them out to full size, jumps at Weiss and delivers a broad backhand shield blow that sends Weiss spinning. Weiss falls to the ground. A buzzer sounds.  
Glynda: Good fight, students. Tell me, Tao, how did you defeat Ms. Schnee's glyphs?  
Tao: I can see aura. And sometimes I can manipulate it. I, I usually just use it defensively.  
Weiss: What? You mean I didn't mess up? I mean, yeah! It was all his fault!  
Glynda: Failing to account for your opponent's abilities is hardly the fault of your opponent, Ms. Schnee.  
Weiss: Hmph!  
Glynda: And you, Tao. You will see me after class to rearrange your schedule. A semblance like that needs fine control, not shoddy execution.  
Tao: Yes, Ma'am.  
Glynda: Who is next?  
  



	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda talks to Tao after class about his semblance.

We're in Glynda's office. She stands at a middle distance from Tao, behind her desk.  
Glynda: Thank you for joining me, Tao. I apologize if my talk about your semblance in class was ... overly curt.  
Tao: Apology accepted.  
Glynda: To business, then. First, what do I look like when you use your semblance?  
Tao: You look like you're floating. I can't see the floor. Like you're in the night sky but there are no stars. I can't make out your face. At least, that's how you looked in class today.  
Glynda: Second, let's do some experiments. I'm going to move some things in this room, and you tell me what you see with your sight.  
Tao: OK.  
Tao takes a few steps back, his eyes turn black, and he gives the thumbs up. Glynda swishes her crop and a book floats in the air.  
Glynda: What do you see?  
Tao: I see a string from your crop wrapped around something, and then the string went up. What are you moving?  
Glynda: A book. You can't see it?  
Tao: No, just you and your clothes, your weapon and this string.  
Glynda motions again. The book she was lifting sits itself back on the desk and then the entire desk floats in the air.  
Glynda: What do you see?  
Tao: I see ... many strands. Of your aura. All coming out of your crop. In the air, wrapped around something many times. It is supporting something large - the desk? - as it was lifted and now while you're holding it.  
Glynda drops the desk and lifts herself into the air.  
Glynda: And now?  
Tao: You're surrounded by strings. You're standing on a cloud of them.  
Glynda: One more.  
Glynda lifts Tao into the air.  
Tao: Woah! woah. I - can only see white. White everywhere I look.  
Glynda: Now, try to push those strands away and return to the floor.  
From Tao's point of view we see strands being peeled outward, then he hops out onto the floor.  
Glynda: Interesting. That is all for today. I'll discuss with our headmaster who would be the best to coach you on using your semblance. You'll probably have to take one of your classes at a later semester.  
Tao: Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch.  
Glynda: *Ominously* Don't thank me till you meet your instructor, young man.  



	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda talks to Ozpin about her students' status.

We're in Ozpin's office. Glynda stands beside his desk holding her scoll. Ozpin's chair is spun around looking out the window, his back to his own desk.  
Glynda: Team JNPR's combat rankings are top notch. Ms. Nikos is every bit the fighter her reputation implies. Mr. Ren's poise is advanced beyond his years. Ms. Valkyrie takes a glee in battle that both unnerves her opponents and speaks to a great fit as a huntress. She will likely experience little to none of the mental fatigue huntresses commonly report after repeat search and destroy missions. Mr. Arc ...  
Glynda steels herself for a confrontation she's had with Ozpin a few times now.  
Glynda: ... continues to lack the basic understanding of tactics and ability to execute techniques we expect even from even first-year students.  
Ozpin: He'll bring out the best in them. You can't ask more from a leader.  
Glynda: You can ask more from a huntsman.  
Glynda frowns at Ozpin, who doesn't break his stare out the window.  
Ozpin: *waves his hand* Who's next?  
Glynda: *glaces at her scroll then faces Ozpin* The overall report on team RWBY is adequate progress. Ms. Schnee has an excellent overall dueling record. Ms. Rose is showing no signs of being at a disadvantage due to her age. Ms. Xiao Long shows creativity and gusto in all her matches. Ms. Belladonna has a mastery of her semblance I don't normally see in students without combat experience.  
Ozpin: Good, and tell me where you'll improve them.  
Glynda: As far as future developments, the Schnee family semblance of summoning has yet to manifest for Ms. Schnee so I will be pushing her in that direction. Ms. Rose's marksmanship-dust combinations need improvement so that she is not so dependent on Ms. Schnee for ranged stopping power. Ms. Xiao Long will get herself seriously injured one day jumping into a situation she doesn't understand. Ms. Belladonna needs to learn when to stand and fight - her first instinct is to run and it makes her predictable.  
Ozpin: Regarding Ms. Xiao Long, introduce her to that pain as early as you can. Better a friend who will stay her hand than an enemy who will show no mercy. Thank you for your report, Glynda.  
Glynda: One more thing, sir. I mentioned Mr. Transparent's semblance has barely manifested and I think it could do serious harm while untrained. So far he has only modified external manifestations of aura but from the tests I've conducted I hypothesize that he might be able to distort the soul of an unsuspecting opponent not manifesting any active aura effects. The results could be lethal.  
Ozpin: What would you see done?  
Glynda: I'd pull him from the sparring class and put him in an independent study solely for the mastery of his semblance. Which professor do you recommend?  
Ozpin: Hmmm.  
Ozpin thinks for a moment. We see Glynda looking at Ozpin. We see Ozpin looking at Glynda. Glynda patiently awaits Ozpin's recommendation.  
Ozpin: I recommend you, Glynda.  
Glynda: But, sir, Mr. Transparent's only free class slot will be when I am teaching the sparring class. I couldn't -  
Ozpin interrupts her with a wave of his hand.  
Ozpin: You will teach him in the evenings. Keep him in the class, but don't let him fight till he is ready.  
Glynda: Sir, won't that compromise my mission availability?  
Ozpin: Consider your mission keeping this young man from making a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.  



	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL collects sap in the forever fall forest.

Team STLL walks through the forever fall forest. They carry empty jars in their hands.  
Liv: What could we possibly learn from tree sap?  
Slate: We could learn how to follow orders we don't understand.  
Lava: Bor-ring!  
Tao looks around, Liv crosses her arms and taps her foot, Lava sighs exaggeratedly and sits down on the forest floor. Slate finds a tree and makes an obsidian hammer and spile, then kneels and hammers the spile into a tree and holds his jar below it. Slowly, it begins to fill with sap.  
Slate: Often a mission will need compartmentalization of its true aims. Especially when the actors on that mission could be captured or compromised. Perhaps we truly are here to get sap for professor Peach. Perhaps we're bait in some scheme we can't know. Maybe Glynda just thought coming out here and completing a task together would build teamwork, even if it is digging holes then filling them back up again. I've noticed some of our fellow teams here at Beacon recriminate their teammates after a loss in team sparring. They may need something simple to succeed at.  
Lava: Slate, augh! You're going to kill me with boredom. All those maybes make my head spin.  
Lava looks defeated while she is filling her own jar slowly from a scorch mark on a tree.  
Slate: *Slate notices the slow rate of the sap filling the jar* We will be here a while. Tao, tell us a story. Something you've seen.  
Tao is filling his own jar with from the sap leaking from under one of his shields that is stuck in the tree. He turns away from the sap to address his team.  
Tao: Alright. When I was at signal, there was this teacher. His name was Taiyang Xiao Long. He fought with his fists, mostly, and those kinds of fighters usually have a lot of spirit to be willing to forgo the range most of our fighting styles use to get up close with the enemy. Like Liv here.  
We see Liv's face smile while she's turned away from her team, filling up her own jar from a claw mark on the tree.  
Tao: But this guy, his aura was weirder than I'd ever seen. His hands and feet were scaled and had claws. He had a mane and he spewed fire from his mouth - he could literally blow students off their feet! I mean, it wasn't real fire, but that's what his aura looked like when he blew at people. But on his chest and upper back there were no scales, no mane. Nothing, really. I could see right through him. Like, like his aura just stopped being there. Like it flowed around where his heart should be. I've never seen him get hit there, but I always wondered what would happen. Would he be able to deflect the blow? And I always wondered how he got that way. Some kind of accident in the field? Anyway, I'm sorry my story has more questions than answers. I hope that was more entertaining than Slate's strategy talk, Lava.  
Lava's face is completely enthralled.  
Lava: It sure was! A man without a heart is such a cool mystery!  
Liv: They're more common than you'd think.  
Lava: *Looks at Liv questioningly* What do you mean?  
*THUMP* *THUMP*  
Liv: *Drops her jar and gets in a defensive stance* That sounds like a really, really big Grimm.  
Slate: Weapons ready!  
The team complies and gets their weapons ready. Team STLL stands looking into the forest where the noise came from, ready for anything. Then, a tree gets thrown at them and they all scramble. Lava does a backflip onto her cape and gets some altitude, Liv jumps back and extends her jump with her hip thrusters. Slate shields a branch and skids to a stop from the momentum. Tao gets knocked on his back by a branch to the face.  
We see an ursa about as tall as the trees emerge.  
Slate: Control the center!  
Lava: Got it!  
Lava flies behind the Grimm, Liv sets up to the Grimm's right and Tao takes the left. Slate faces the Grimm head on. Slate charges and embeds his one-handed axe into the Grimm. The Grimm swats Slate, who deflects with his shield and has to leave his axe behind, lodged in its chest.  
Liv pummels the Grimm's ankles, but has to jump away to avoid a backhanded swipe.  
Tao throws a shield at the Grimm, but it bounces off ineffectually.  
Slate pinches some dust from his yellow pouch, and builds obsidian around it to about the size of a baseball. He tosses the the Grimm's chest where it explodes in sparks. It roars in remix rhythm.  
Lava presses a button on her cape then a gout of fire blazes out and engulfs the Grimm's head.  
Slate: Lava! Not so close! Control!  
Slate throws away his shield and summons a two-handed axe. As the Grimm is reaching around to grab at Lava, Slate cuts the Grimm's ankle clean off. It falls over, but even missing a foot and its head on fire it still struggles against the team. Liv beats it about the face and Lava sets its back on fire. Tao goes in for a blow with the shield to it's remaining whole leg, but instead trips while dodging a wild kick. While on the ground the Grimm's leg falls on Tao's leg, and he flashes white. The Grimm is still atop him.  
Tao: Aaaaaah!  
Slate: Tao!  
Suddenly the Grim is impaled with twenty sharp, huge branches then tossed into the air. We see it dissipate as it sails away.  
Glynda: Students, stay close and drop the vials. We're leaving the forest.  
Glynda and team STLL look up as we hear Jaune fighting a Grimm.  
Jaune (offscreen): Aaugh!  
Glynda: *pushes up her glasses* Always at the _same_ time!  
Glynda and team STLL run off towards Jaune's fight. Glynda is carrying Tao with her telekinesis.  



	9. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL visits Tao in the infirmary. Yang comes by to commiserate.

Tao: Guys, I'll be fine. Nurse says after she's done with me a little aura three times a day for a few weeks should make this all a memory. A month at the most.  
Liv: *On the verge of tears and angry* You can't even _walk_. Who knows if you'll be fine?!  
Lava kneels next to the bed and has only her sad eyes peek out from the side of it. Slate looks down on Tao from his full height, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Yang enters the room.  
Yang: Omysoul, Tao! I saw Glynda carrying you back from the forest but I didn't know it was this bad!  
Yang hugs a confused and then happy Slate.  
We see Yang's side of the hug where she rapidly blushes. She lets go of Slate reluctantly.  
Yang: Achem. *Looks around the room at nothing*.  
Liv: *Sniff* Glynda saved us. She's like, a superwoman. I don't know how any of us will ever be that good.  
Yang: We're only in our first year. Glynda's mojo should wear off on us. She doesn't yell at us for nothing, you know.  
Lava: She sure doesn't seem happy when she's yelling. And she came so fast! I bet it wasn't the first time she's saved some students from the Grimm.  
Tao looks away with a sad expression from his laying position on the bed.  
Nurse: *Enters the room* Shoo, shoo, all of you. It's time for Mr. Transparent's stitching session.  
Slate, Liv, Lava and Yang all start to exit the room.  
Nurse: And you, young lady, will come see me about that bruise. Could be a broken bone under there, so easy to break those little hand bones and aura doesn't always set them right if you keep on using the hand.  
Liv looks sheepish. They leave Tao's room then she turns defensive.  
Liv: What? We just got knocked around in the forest by some overgrown Grimm, Tao's leg is crushed, and I'm not allowed to bruise?  
Odd, alternating colors come out of the privacy glass of the infirmary room. Everyone looks a little awkward.  
Yang: *Attempting to change to subject* So, what are you going to do down a team member in sparring class?  
Lava looks sad, Liv looks angry, Slate looks away.  
Yang: Eheh. *Flips her hair* Alright, too soon.  
Slate: I expect we'll put more effort into doubles and singles matches.  
Slate's phone rings  
Slate: Guys, I gotta take this. I'll catch up.  
Everyone waves and leaves. Yang gives Slate a second look and a smile from over her shoulder.  
Slate: This is Slate.  
Quill from the scroll: I heard the bad news. How are you holding up, son?  
Slate: I feel pretty bad. Having anyone fall under your command... They're not like chess pieces when they get hurt.  
Quill: It comes with the territory, son. I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for attending Beacon, and proud that you were chosen to lead. There is one task you've been falling down on, though, and I don't mean your teammate. You really do have to call your mother once in a while.  
Slate: *Skeptical* I don't have to call you?  
Quill: I know you've found a whole new world and set of people to explore and I won't take it personally if you find them more interesting than your old man. I half suspect there's a new girl you fancy.  
Slate: Daaad!  
Quill: Your mother needs to hear your voice more often that you've called these first couple of months, though. She's, well, you know how she is. She says you haven't picked up when she calls.  
Slate: *Facepalm* Calling during a sparing match makes me picking up improbable. And embarrassing.  
We flashback to Slate in Glynda's class knocking classmates about, all seriousness on his face, then his scroll projection in front of the whole class shows "Call from: Mom" and Slate being embarrassed. Yang giggles and points from the stands.  
Slate: And anyway, I called her back and she didn't pick up when I called her!  
Quill: You know your mom's so busy she has staff to keep track of her own schedule. How is she supposed to know when you have a sparring match if you don't tell her or one of her schedulers?  
Slate: *Sighs defeatedly* That is a fair point.  
Quill: The prosecution rests its case. Till next time, son. Try not to break anything too expensive. Property damage claims are the most common cases in all Remnant, you know!  
Slate: *Embarrassed* Dad! Augh. I'll try. *Hangs up*  
Slate jogs to catch up with Lava, Liv and Yang.  



	10. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin talks to Tao about his future.

Tao enters Ozpin's room on crutches. Ozpin is seated behind his desk. Tao takes a seat.  
Ozpin: I'm glad to see you up and out of that infirmary room, Tao.  
Tao: I'm glad to be out of that place too. I'm still having nightmares about watching the nurse stitch me back together. *Tao shakes his head a bit* When did you come see me?  
Ozpin: *Ignores the question* Yes, she's got quite a semblance.  
Ozpin gets serious.  
Ozpin: We here at beacon train huntsmen and huntresses. Their main task is battling Grimm. This isn't the first time you've been unable to counter to a Grimm threat. I cannot knowingly graduate a student who cannot perform this task.  
Tao: I understand, Headmaster Ozpin, but you've seen me in the duels. I'm getting better and better at not just seeing aura but bending it. I know I can improve even further -  
Ozpin: *cuts him short* Tao, I know you have your heart set on being a combatant, but not all who wield force are hunters and huntresses, even here in Vale. And not all force is directed against the Grimm, though that is the most common application. There is the army, the police and ... Vale's intelligence agency.  
Tao furrows his brow, lowers his head and puts a finger on his lips in concentration.  
Tao: Intelligence agency? I think my mom works there. She sometimes talks about 'the agency' to my dad. But I never really figured out how you get recruited. Anybody can apply to Beacon.  
Ozpin: While we do have a rigorous selection process, theirs is by invitation only.  
Tao: But if I don't train to become a hunter, what will happen to my team?  
Ozpin: You aren't the first hunter in training to leave Beacon before graduation and you won't be the last. Your team has been doing well even in your absence. They will understand eventually, especially if you make a name for yourself in some other service. They'll either get a new teammate or be spread out among similar teams down a member or two across the various academies, depending on the evaluation.  
Tao: That doesn't seem so bad.  
Ozpin: No, it isn't.  
Tao: Can I keep training my semblance with Ms. Goodwitch?  
Ozpin: Yes you can. For as long as you are at Beacon.  
Tao: You said my friends will understand eventually. They'll be mad at me now?  
Ozpin: *Ignores the question again* Either way, I have to inform you that in a few months you won't be at Beacon any longer. Later I'll introduce you to someone else who might have a better use for your talents than I do.  
Tao: Can I tell my team?  
Ozpin: A career at the agency requires you keep information close. Don't tell your team. Consider it your first test.  



	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lava and Liv scout out students visiting for the Vytal festival.

Liv: Thanks for coming with me, Lava. It'll be pretty boring waiting on the ship from Vacuo until it gets here. Then we'll get to see what they call fighters in the other kingdoms.  
Lava: I'm sure they'll be worth the wait. Just like the Vytal tournament! I've never been to one; it's going to be so much fun!  
Liv: Yeah, I thought so too...  
Lava pulls something out of her pocket  
Lava: I brought a card game, wanna play?  
Liv: What is it?  
Lava: It's called Transform. We each pick a role that has two immutable properties out of five like height or eye color or job. Then we deal out sixteen other cards that all have five properties and their immutables don't matter. We take turns picking cards that match our immutables until someone guesses instead of picking a card. If you guess right, you win, if you guess wrong the other person wins! But outside of that we can be anything! We could be a Faunus or a Human, a huntress or a shopkeep, or a even a boy or a girl!  
Liv: Sure, I'll give it a try.  
Lava draws a card that says: faunis/huntress/5 foot 6 inches/eye color: blue/female with immutable height and eye color. She hides it from Liv.  
Liv draws a card that says human/shopkeep/5 foot 10 inches/eye color: brown/male with immutable job and gender.  
Liv: I drew - *Liv starts to show Lava the card*  
Lava: *Looks away quickly* Don't show me! It'll ruin the game!  
Lava deals many other cards between them. Sixteen in total.  
Liv: Who goes first?  
Lava: I do because you're newer to the game.  
Lava picks a card with human/hunter/5 foot 6 inches/eye color: blue/male.  
Liv picks a card with human/shopkeep/6 foot 0 inches/eye color: purple/male.  
Lava picks a card with human/huntress/5 foot 6 inches/eye color: blue/female.  
Liv picks a card with faunis/shopkeep/5 foot 6 inches/eye color: blue/male.  
Lava guesses: You're a male shopkeep!  
Liv: How did you know?  
Lava: You picked two cards that only have that in common. Wanna play again?  
Liv: Sure.  
Liv looks away while Lava shuffles the cards. The ship arrives and team BRNZ disembarks.  
Liv: There they are, looks like a team. Three guys and a girl.  
Lava: *Looking at the cards* You can't be all that at once, silly.  
Liv: Not the card game, the ship!  
Lava: Oh, they have a cute one. *Lava points at May*  
Liv: I don't think he's that cute. *Liv looks at Brawnz*  
Lava wilts a little bit. Liv doesn't notice as she's intently looking at the disembarking students.  
Liv: Let's get closer.  
Lava and Liv jump down from their perch. Lava uses her cape to slowly descend, Liv jets a few bursts from her hip thrusters, then they're on the ground near sea level.  
Brawnz: Vale. I forgot there are so many people.  
Nolan: I bet they have a bar we can sneak into.  
Roy: Easy there, cowboy. Let's stay out of trouble for one day at least.  
May: *Her one eye is sharp* Looks like we have a welcoming party.  
Lava skips up to them, wings a-flutter, eyes shut in a smile. Liv walks behind.  
Lava: Welcome to Vale! I'm Lava Lake and this is my teammate, Lividity Ash.  
Brawnz: *He puts his hands to his face* Oh my god you have wings!  
May: Shut up, Brawnz. You'll hurt the poor girl's feelings!  
Nolan: He meant no offense, ma'am.  
Lava: None taken!  
Nolan: I'm Nolan, by the way. And this here is May and he's Roy. *Points his thumb at Brawnz* Brawnz is the pretty boy who can't keep his mouth shut.  
Brawnz: I'll shut your mouth!  
Lava: Do you need directions to the dorms?  
Roy: Nope. We've got our map right here.  
Roy points at the map while Lava and Liv look at it.  
Liv: I guess we'll see you around, then.  
Nolan: Yeah, see you 'round yonder.  
Team BRNZ sets off. Lava and Liv watch them leave.  
Liv talks to Lava while still watching team BRNZ leave.  
Liv: Did you pick up anything?  
Lava: The messy-haired one, Nolan?, and the one they called Brawnz look like close fighters.  
Liv: Does that mean the girl and the other one are ranged?  
Lava: Maybe, we'll have to see more in Glynda's class.  
Liv: So we're back to waiting. I think I need a rematch of Transform.  
Lava: Yes!  



	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Lava talk about boys.

Liv and Lava are walking around Vale.  
Lava: So, what did you think of that Nolan guy? Kind of a bad boy charm to him don't ya think?  
Liv: If that's what your into. Doesn't do it for me.  
Lava: What about Brawnz? He seemed to be pretty slick.  
Liv: Too slick.  
Lava: And Roy? He sounded intelligent.  
Liv: Too gangly. And why are you talking about them anyway? Don't let those Vacuo kids make you think you're weird. I love your cute little wings. And I think they're perfectly normal.  
Lava beams.  
Lava: I'm used to people commenting on them. At the orphanage, the humans took care of us Faunus under fifteen. They never really got used to our Faunus features. They were always surprised by the molting or shedding.  
Liv: Why did they look after you, anyway? Weren't there Faunus-run orphanages?  
Lava: Liv, you've never seemed to care before.  
Liv: I've always had my own issues going on. But now that you're my teammate, I feel like I should know you better.  
Lava: Alright, here it is. After the offensive we were behind enemy lines. Most of our parents died in the offensive, while heavily outnumbered. Most of our parents killed people, and then they were killed for it. There's never been a time where there were more Faunus than humans, so fighting at all in the first place meant we'd have to kill a lot more to win. I'm not real proud about it.  
Liv: That's horrible.  
Lava: Yeah, but I've come to terms with it.  
Liv: No, it's horrible that they drilled that into you.  
Lava: What?  
Liv: Us Humans, we have a way of seeing things in a way that makes us feel good. I imagine they emphasized the deaths to you orphans because it felt good. Because it was easy. It's not till you get to Beacon that you learn the many why's people fought in the first place, beyond what happened once the war began.  
Lava: That doesn't make being the daughter of murderers any better.  
Lava and Liv stop walking and sit on a stone bench.  
Liv: A good soldier follows orders. Those orders often involve killing people. I know in the Faunus war the line between a soldier and civilian blurred. Those weren't the only lines to get fuzzy. The lines of murder and duty get real blurry when your people aren't getting a fair shake and violence is the answer. You wouldn't call exterminating the Grimm bad, would you?  
Lava: Humans aren't Grimm! All my life I've been well treated by most humans!  
Liv: And there's a few humans that aren't worth the air they breathe.  
Liv seethes at no one in particular. Lava looks sad in Liv's direction.  
Liv: What I'm saying is that there are just causes for violence. And we train so that when those reasons come along we're the ones still standing after the shots are fired.  
Lava: That doesn't sound like what I'm training for. I'm training to protect people!  
Liv: Then you're going to need more shields like our hopeless, injured teammate. Last I checked fire burned, not shielded. And it burns Humans, Faunus and the Grimm alike.  
Lava hugs Liv, and Liv tolerates it.  
Lava: I won't burn you!  
Lava releases the hug, then twirls her finger on the stone bench they're sitting on.  
Lava: Liv, when we were talking about those boys, the ones we met at the docks, why didn't you like any of them?  
Liv: Because they're so ... smug. They think they're hard because they grew up in a desert, but they've never been hungry. They've never been hurt for no reason.  
Lava: And you have?  
Liv: I don't want to talk about it.  
Lava: *Wiggles closer* Cause, if you did want to talk about it, I'd like to listen.  
Liv: Don't hold your breath. *Gets up and leaves*  
Lava is left on the bench alone watching Liv walk away.  



	13. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao's mom catches up with him.

We see the scene in Tao's aura sight, even Tao. Tao's mother's (De's) aura projection is alone with him in the aura sight plane.  
De: Tao, tell me how you have been.  
Tao: I had an accident in the forest with a Grimm, and haven't been in combat class for a while because of it.  
De: I'm not surprised. They have no aura.  
Tao: Which makes them impossible to see! You and Dad, you see so much more than just aura.  
De: Yet we cannot see the invisible soul. It is the rare semblance that shares an exact phenotype with another, Tao. You'll find the capabilities and limits of yours in time. The professors at Beacon are the best.  
Tao: *Looks away* I get the impression that ... that some of the professors are scared of mine.  
De: We are all dangerous, Tao. Learn to control your semblance and your fighting style, so that it doesn't control you.  
Tao: How's Dad?  
De: Your father is off on a mission. I don't know his current status. He was in good spirits when he left. Why not try to project to him yourself?  
Tao: I can't project, Mom. You know that.  
De: Keep trying.  
Tao: I will.  
De: Be safe. I've been watching your team. They'll look out for you.  
Tao: Don't get me in trouble with Liv! She's suspicious enough of me already.  
De: I foresee you'll get in plenty of trouble with Liv all by yourself, Tao.  
Tao: Mom!  
De laughs and fades away. Tao blinks and we enter normal sight.  
Lava enters the room all a-skip, fluttering her wings and cape, smiling.  
Lava: Who ya talking to? I don't see your scroll on.  
Tao: My mom. She can project her aura. Kinda hard to keep things from her, so we have some pretty honest conversations. Me and Dad are the same way.  
Lava: Must be neat. My parents, well, gravestones don't talk back much.  
Tao: Sorry! I didn't know.  
Lava: I try not to mention it. It really bums people out! I don't even remember them, so it's just a fact to me.  
Tao: Thanks, Lava.  
Lava smiles at Tao, and flutters her wings.  
Lava: Liv and I scouted some of the visiting students who will fight in the Vytal tournament.  
Tao: Let's not talk about fighting.  
Lava: Well the Vytal festival isn't all about fighting. There's the fair.  
Tao: Crutching around in the mud doesn't sound like fun.  
Lava: And the dance!  
Tao lifts a crutch.  
Tao: I'm not in the dancing mood.  
Lava: So, who are you asking to the dance?  
Tao: Lava, are you serious?  
Lava: It's about more than moving your feet, silly! It's about making a moove~! *She wiggles her eyebrows*  
Tao laughs at Lava's expression.  
Tao: You really think a girl would go to the dance with me? I might not be better by then.  
Lava: The sexy nurse isn't a trope for nothing!  
Tao and Lava both laugh at her joke.  
Tao: Thanks for cheering me up, Lava. I've been letting this injury weigh me down too much. You're a good friend.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This corresponds roughly with the end of RWBY season 1. Click Part 2 of the STLL series for the next season!


End file.
